Talk:106.7 Lite FM New York City Program Schedule/@comment-108.46.226.105-20190420031536
Philippine TV & Radio Schedules "It's all about the schedule of the Philippine radio & TV ABOUT 106.7 LITE FM Sked (2017-present) Posted by phtvradiosked on March 19, 2017 Posted in: Uncategorized. Leave a comment Weekdays (every Thursday: Throwback Thursday, classic hits all day) 4:am Jubilee 2000 and Beyond - Tell The World Of His Love - YouTube 4:am Tell The World Of His Love - Jamie Rivera 4:am The Jubilee Song - Jamie Rivera 4:am its the time of the great jubilee 4:am Jamie Rivera - Jubilee Song with Lyrics 4:am Lord Heal Our Land - Jamie Rivera 4:am Only Selfless Love - Jamie Rivera 4:am Jamie Rivera - I Believe ( World Youth Day 1999 ) 4:am Inspirational Song Lord i offer my Life to you- Jamie Rivera - YouTube 4:am SINO AKO by: Jamie Rivera - YouTube 4:am The Mission by jamie rivera - YouTube 4:am WE ARE ALL GOD'S CHILDREN BY JAMIE RIVERA - YouTube 4:am Sino Ako By Jamie Rivera.flv - YouTube 4:am ang aking dasal_by; Jamie Rivera & Robert Sena - YouTube 4:am Hiram Sa Diyos (Sino Ako) Jamie Rivera - YouTube 4:am Sino Ako? (Hiram sa Diyos )by Jamie Rivera - YouTube 4:am Tell the World of His Love - Jaime Rivera - YouTube 4:am Jubilee song by:jamie rivera with lyrics - YouTube 4:am HEAL OUR LAND (With Lyrics) : Jamie Rivera - YouTube 4:am Only Selfless Love - YouTube 4:00am Tell the World of His Love--by: Jaymie Rivera - YouTube 4:AM JAMIE RIVERA - JUBILEE SONG WITH LYRICS - YouTube 4:am JAMIE RIVERA - LORD HEAL OUR LAND with lyrics - YouTube 4:am Only Selfless Love (Jamie Rivera) - YouTube 4:am Lord i offer my life - jamie rivera - YouTube 4:am Jamie Rivera - I Believe ( World Youth Day 1999 ) - YouTube 4:am World Youth Day Theme 1995 - Tell The World Of His Love - YouTube 4:am Tell The World of His Love World - Youth Day (1995) Carelle Mangaliag and Jeff Arcilla 4:am Tell the World of His Love - World Youth Day 19954:am Remembering World Youth Day 1995 4;30am Pray the Joyful Mysteries with Father Patrick Peyton, CSC - YouTube 4:30am Pray the Sorrowful Mysteries with Father Patrick Peyton, CSC - YouTube 4;30am Pray the Glorious Mysteries with Father Patrick Peyton, CSC - YouTube 4:30am Pray the Luminous Mysteries of The Rosary with Father Patrick Peyton, CSC 4:30am Fr Patrick Peyton - Sorrowful Mysteries of the Most Holy Rosary 4:30am Pray the Joyful Mysteries with Father Patrick Peyton, CSC 4:30am Pray the Glorious Mysteries with Father Patrick Peyton, CSC - YouTube 5 am – Energy sa Umaga with Jay Oriles/Lindsay 8 am – Mr. Fu / Music automation 11 am – Music automation 3 pm – Energy sa Hapon with Sheena (later added: Jim Butido) 4:00PM NANG DAHIL SA PAG-IBIG WITH LYRICS bY ToOtSiE gUeVaRa ... 4:pm Tina arena - burn Yamaha piano 4:pm only hope a walk to remember piano solo from mask of zorro 4:pm Ashley Claire Slide Show.mp4''Burn" by tina arena - YouTube'' 4:pm Tina arena - burn - Yamaha extended 4:pm burn by Tina arena mp4 4:pm Ashley Claire Slide Show.mp4''Burn" by tina arena - YouTube'' 4:pm Tina Arena on MTV's "Live and Loud" - YouTube 4:pm burn by Tina arena a guy4;pm Tina Arena performs "Burn" at the Arias4:pm I want to spend my lifetime loving you piano solo from mask of zorro4;pm Burn Tina Arena Perth Telethon 19974:pm Ashley Claire Slide Show.mp4''Burn" by tina arena - YouTube'' 4:pm Tina Arena - Every Breath You Take 4;pm Tina Arena - Burn YAMAHA PIANO 4:pm Tina Arena - Wouldn`t it Be Good YAMAHA PIANO 4:pm Tina Arena Wouldn't Be Love If It Didn't (Piano and Lyrics) 4:pm Tina Arena - Not For Sale (Piano and lyrics).wmv 4:pm Tina Arena - Unsung Hero (Piano and Lyrics).wmv 4;pm Tina Arena - I Want To Live With You (Piano Accompaniment).wmv 4;pm Tina Arena - Oh Me Oh My, live on Mornings with Kerrie-Anne 4;pm Tina Arena - Wouldn't It Be Good, live on Mornings with Kerrie-Anne 20 Nov 08 4;pm Tina Arena Wouldn't It Be Good Live) 4;pm Tina Arena - Every Breath You Take, Mornings with Kerrie-Anne 4;pm Wouldn't It Be Good 4;pm Tina Arena - Only Lonely 4:pm Tina Arena Only Women Bleed Live) 4:pm Only Women Bleed 4;pm Tina Arena - Only Lonely (Performing Live at The 56th TV Week Logie Awards 2014) HD 4;pm Only Hope Mandy Moore Piano Cover Dec 26 2009 4:pm Tina Arena - Wouldn`t It Be Good 4:pm only hope a walk to remember piano solo 4:pm ab i want to spend my lifetime loving you Marc Anthony piano cover 4;pm Only Hope Mandy Moore Sherry Kim 4:pm Mariah Carey - I`ll Be There 4:pm Mariah Carey - Hero 4:pm Mariah Carey - I`ll Be There 4:pm Mariah Carey - I`ll Be There 4:pm Mariah Carey - I`ll Be There 4:pm Mariah Carey - I`ll Be There 4:pm Mariah Carey - Hero 4:pm Mariah Carey - Hero 4:pm Mariah Carey - Hero 4:pm Mariah Carey - I`ll Be There 4:pm The Gift Jim Brickman and Martina Mcbride 4;pm My Destiny Jim Brickman and Jordan Hill 4:pm The Gift Jim Brickman and Martina Mcbride 4;pm My Destiny Jim Brickman and Jordan Hill 4;pm My Destiny Jim Brickman and Jordan Hill 4;pm My Destiny Jim Brickman and Jordan Hill 4:pm The Gift Jim Brickman and Martina Mcbride 4:pm The Gift Jim Brickman and Martina Mcbride 4:pm The Gift Jim Brickman and Martina Mcbride 4:pm Bryan Adams - Please Forgive Me 4;pm Bryan Adams - When You Love Some One 4;pm Bryan Adams - Everything I DO I DO IT FOR YOU PIANO COVER ALAN TAEMUR 4:pm ☀Best Romantic Love Songs - Greatest Movie Love Songs Soundtrack ... 4:pm ☀Best Love Songs 2018 New Songs Playlist The Best English Love ... 4:pm ☀Best Love Songs 2018 New Songs Playlist The Best English Love ... 4:pm Bryan Adams - Please Forgive Me 4:pm Bryan Adams - Please Forgive Me 4:pm Bryan Adams - Please Forgive Me 4:pm Bryan Adams - Please Forgive Me 4:pm Bryan Adams - Heaven 4:pm ☀Best Love Songs 2018 New Songs Playlist The Best English Love ... 4:pm ☀Best Love Songs 2018 New Songs Playlist The Best English Love ... 4:pm ☀Best Love Songs 2018 New Songs Playlist The Best English Love ... 4:pm ☀Best Love Songs 2018 New Songs Playlist The Best English Love ... 4:pm Bryan Adams - Everything I DO I DO IT FOR YOU PIANO COVER ALAN TAEMUR 5 pm – Happy Hour on Energy FM (Music automation) 6 pm – Hugot Live with Jim Butido / 7 pm – Energy sa Gabi with Sheena later 5 am – Music automation Later added: 6 am – Loco Motion with Kuya Chico Later added: 11 am – Music automation 1 pm – Lihim ng Liham with Lindsay 4 pm – Energy sa Hapon at Gabi (Sheena and Jim Butido/Jimbo) 8 pm – Music automation 9 pm – Energy sa Gabi with Lindsay / STG: Sorry, Thank You and Goodbye with Papa J (later as Papa Jackson) (later every Friday: Gabi Na! Kabahan Ka Na!/Gabi na Umaga Na with Papa Jackson and Kuya Chico) 12 mn to 5 am – Music automation (later at 1-5 am) Saturday 12 mn – Pinoy Playbor / Music automation (later at 1 am) 5 am – Pinoy Playbor (later removed) with Lindsay 8 am – Pinoy Playbor (later removed) with Sheena 11 am – Pinoy Playbor (later removed) with Jim Butido/Jimbo 1 pm – Pinoy Playbor / Music automation 6 pm – K-Pop Sarap / Music automation 9 pm to 12 mn – Energy Acoustic / 10 pm to 12 mn – K-Pop Sarap / Music automation Sunday 12 mn – SAVED / Music automation 12 mn to 5 am – Music automation